


Persephone Looks Forward

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Teen Wolf [38]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Community: femslash100, Episode: s03e12 Lunar Ellipse, F/F, Regret, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2167317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Not again…I can fix this, baby…we can start over.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persephone Looks Forward

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Jennifer/Kali - heal.

“No,” Jennifer murmured, over and over again, ignoring the teenagers behind her.  “No, no, no.”

Kali sputtered out a breath, blood trickling down from the corner of her mouth, her dark eyes already hollow and glassy.  Jennifer pressed her fingers to the fresh cuts, the shards of glass piercing her own skin, and tried to send a flow of energy to heal Kali.  The Nemeton’s roots still entwined her, she could heal Kali, she could take it all back.  “Ju…lia…” Kali choked.  More blood sputtered out.

“Not again…I can fix this, baby…we can start over.”  She cradled the base of Kali’s skull, fingers entwined in her blood-sticky hair.  How she’d spent so many nights like that with Kali in bed, hair and limbs tangled into one mass.  “I can heal you.”

Kali sputtered out a breath, her fingers clutching at the sleeve of Jennifer’s jacket.  “Can we…go back?”  Her voice was hoarse, and she began to choke, eyes rolling back to show the whites.

Jennifer cried, cried out of anger and shame, cried because vengeance wasn’t sweet and all she wanted was her alpha back.  She hauled Kali up in her lap, holding her tight, ignoring the sting of glass through her clothes.  “Yeah, we can go back, baby.  I’ll take us back.”

As Kali died in her arms, Jennifer cried, and knew there was no going back for anyone.


End file.
